1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices ranging from a large display device such as a television receiver to a small display device such as a mobile phone have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, in view of rising interest in the global environment and improvement in convenience of mobile devices, development of low-power-consumption display devices has attracted attention.
As a low-power-consumption display device, there is a display device for displaying images by a field-sequential method (also referred to as a color-sequential display method, a time-division display method, or a successive additive color mixture display method). In the field sequential system, lighting of backlights of red (hereinafter also abbreviated to R in some cases), green (hereinafter also abbreviated to G in some cases), and blue (hereinafter also abbreviated to B in some cases) are switched with time, lights of R, G, and B are supplied to a display panel, and color images are seen by an additive color mixture. Thus, it is not necessary to provide a color filter in each pixel, the use efficiency of transmitting light from a backlight can be improved, and power consumption can be reduced. Since R, G, and B can be expressed in one pixel in a field-sequential display device, the field-sequential display device has an advantage that high-resolution images can be easily displayed.
Drive for the field-sequential system has a unique problem of display defect such as color breakup (also referred to as color break). It is known that the increase in frequency of write of video signals in a given period can reduce the problem of color breakup.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which, in order to increase the number of writing cycles of image signals in a certain period in a field sequential liquid crystal display device, a display region is divided into a plurality of regions, and a corresponding backlight unit is also divided into a plurality of regions.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a structure configured to display a stereoscopic image (three-dimensional image) in a field sequential liquid crystal display device.